


Kill Me with your Dick

by Sanguinifex (Eros_Scribens)



Series: The Blighted Blight + Two Poorly Adjusted Elves [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Death Fantasy, I'm good at wangst, Kinloch Hold will fuck you up, Literal Deathwish, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rape Fantasy, Read the tags for the love of the Maker, Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Surana is not having a good day, Survivor Guilt, The Joining will fuck you up, Wangst, ZevWarden Week, ZevWarden Week Day 1, Zevwarden Week 2016, no actual rape, so much wangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eros_Scribens/pseuds/Sanguinifex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surana doesn't know if Zevran is loyal to the Wardens.  He doesn't care.</p><p>For Zevwarden Week, Day 1: First Impressions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Me with your Dick

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the title, guys.

Of course he didn't trust him. And really, he couldn't care less. They were all going to be killed by the Blight or by the winter like as not, anyway. If Zevran turned, at least he might have the decency to make it quick.

Really, the laughable part was that he'd survived at all. He should have failed his harrowing; the First Enchanter had simply given him the wrong kind of demon. He should have been killed or sent to Aeonar when he got caught helping Jowan escape. He should have been bold enough to tell Duncan and the other recruits what he thought the darkspawn blood was for, and been killed for that; he should have died when he drank it. He should have died in the tower of Ishal. Alistair should have killed him in Lothering, when he did blood magic by accident; they should have stayed to protect the town from darkspawn, and been killed there. And at the Circle again, he had wanted nothing more than to stay in the Fade and die there, without even feeling it, but the others were there too, and he _had had to save them_.

Really, he should have died when the Templars put child-sized handcuffs on him and threw him in the back of a cart ten years ago, but he hadn't been smart enough, back then.

So, all things considered, recruiting a hostile assassin was practically meaningless. Besides, Alim Surana kind of wanted to fuck him.

And that sickened him. Whatever his real intent, the man was pledged to his service, and alive only by his own good will. Alim had seen too many Templars who'd abused that kind of power; at this rate, his own lust for power would have him summoning demons and controlling people's minds. (He'd tried that on darkspawn, a couple of times, since they weren’t people—the mind control thing, not the demon thing—and all he'd managed to do was liquefy their brains, but the demons in the Fade whispered about help with control and precision.)

But, now he was in a state, thinking about Zevran and how lithe and deadly he was, and he wasn't going to be able to sleep until he took care of the problem.

Alim turned over onto his side and shoved his hand down the waistband of his leggings. Maybe Zevran would let him suck him; maybe Zevran was still loyal to the Crows and would turn on him and _make_ him suck him. Alim began to move his hand faster, working his foreskin over his cockhead and summoning a bit of grease. He imagined Zevran forcing him to his knees on muddy ground, by magebane or secret pressure points, prying his jaw open and shoving his cock in his mouth until Alim would gag on it. And then Zevran would thrust into him, brutally using him until his throat was so battered he couldn't scream if he wanted to, pulling his hair so hard that it would be nearly wrenched out.

What kind of cock would Zevran have? The man didn't seem to have any qualms about undressing in public, but it was so blighted cold in late autumn that Alim had never been able to sneak a good look at it. (And he'd tried to sneak a look at it; just another sign that blood magic really did make you evil. Alim tightened his grip on his cock till it hurt so much it almost stopped feeling good at all, and shoved his other hand in his mouth to keep from crying out.)

Would Zevran's cock be long or short, thick or thin? Did it have veins? How deep would the slit at the head be? Would the foreskin be tight when he was hard, or would it be the loose kind he could work his tongue under? What would he taste like; were non-mages somehow different that way? He'd never been caught by any of the dozen or so “bad news” Templars, or stupid enough to try to seduce one, but mages who had said they tasted like lyrium, so Alim thought it probably wouldn't have counted. And then, he was pretty sure Zevran wasn't dying his hair that color, but would the hair on his crotch be the same color, or red or brown like so many blond men? Oh, he hoped Zevran's cock would be long enough to choke him properly and leave him hoarse and drooling, and that the hair at the base would be coarse enough to burn his lips from the friction.

By now, Alim had got his leggings down around his hips, inside his bedroll, and had summoned more grease so he could thrust into his fingers.

Of course, he reasoned, if Zevran had turned on him and was forcing himself on him, eventually Zevran would kill him. And that just made the appeal of the scenario even stronger, somehow. Would Zevran come, and then slit Alim's throat as soon as he finished swallowing? Poetic justice, for a maleficar, but too messy. Maybe Alim would come first, and then Zevran would strangle him while he was still too overcome to fight back, with his dick still down Alim's throat. And then he'd use his dead body as a toy to finish jerking himself off.

Alim gave a last hard thrust and spurted into his hand, biting his fist till he tasted blood to keep quiet.

Immediately, guilt hit him like a mailed fist to the belly. What on the Maker-forsaken blighted earth was he doing, getting off on the idea of being strangled to death? Not to mention also the thought of getting throatfucked by someone who probably believed he had to do anything he was asked to stay alive. He was evil, maleficar, and he hoped he'd bleed out the next time he cast a blood spell.

Alim left the mess he'd made of his bedroll and didn't even move out of the wet spot. He didn't deserve it.

**Author's Note:**

> Alim Surana is not evil, obviously. He just really, really hates himself, and the Joining can really fuck with a mage's head. As can fighting through a demon-filled version of your childhood home and finding out that this was caused by a blood mage, after you've just become one yourself.
> 
> "Lust for power" is Chantry trash he's picked up; Alim is probably the most submissive blood mage in Thedas history. Dude just wants to get done with this running around killing darkspawn stuff and start researching how to cure the Blight, and get brutally fucked through a mattress occasionally.


End file.
